Destiny of the Juju's
by Supersonicman96
Summary: Tak was relaxing in his village enjoying the moment of peace when a horrible message is delivered to him by the sender.
1. The begining of destiny

**Hiya. Sry if I seem pretty peppy but this is my first story ^^.Kinda nervous about doing this. No flaming though. I don't own any of these characters but I really wish I did.**

13 years ago: The moon juju was standing at the edge of the juju world, looking out towards the tribes below. The moon juju was holding a package of some sort, making sure not to damage it or even cause the smallest bruise. The moon juju stared at the package and tears started to form. She did not want to do this for it was truly a sad decision, but this was a major rule in the juju world. Even though she was the most powerful juju, she still had to listen to them as all the other supreme juju's before her had done.

But the question was why, although she knew perfectly well why this had to be done. She took one last look at the precious item, then teleported it to the world of the mortals and then broke down and cried. The only thing the moon juju could do was ask why. Why did the first supreme juju have to make this a law? Why did the supreme juju's have to listen to them? Why did her only son have to be a human?


	2. The begining of evil

**Yep,im bak and gooder then ever bak to the thing that u all have been waiting for. So far, I haven't put Tak in the story yet but he'll be here in the next chapter ^^.Im going to add a character of my own that I made a few seconds ago. But enough of my word storm lets get bak to the story.**

* * *

Present time at a dark shaman prison: The entire prison contains shaman's that had used dark juju powers for there own purposes. Every single shaman wore a seal that made it impossible to use their powers. However the guards were keeping there eye's on a particular shaman who was tall and thin with a black beard that wrapped around his chin. Other then the fact that he was in a dark shaman prison, the only way to tell that he was a dark shaman was the red and black feather that stuck to his black hair, the skull of a horned man-eating eagle which covered his black hair perfectly, blood red jungle paint which was painted around his around his eye's and was even painted on his eye lids, and the belt which held the teeth of the fierce dry rock dweller.

But that was not the reason why the guards kept an extra eye on him, all of the prisoners had the clothing of a dark shaman. The reason why this one was watched the most was because he had turned everyone to sheep, awakened the deadly Nubu plants, and freed the Nerbils from there prison which was placed in another dimension because of the threat the nerbils posed to the world but that is another story for later.

The point is that the guards watched this shaman carefully, the shaman that went by the name of Tlaloc, the most evil shaman in the world. While the guards were making sure the seal on his chest was still working, a darkness fell over the entire prison. Every single guard pointed there weapons at Tlaloc but a dark monster flew down and knocked out the guards. Normally the monster would have killed the guards and be on his merry way but he had to save his energy to save the most darkest Shaman in the prison.

He grabbed Tlaloc who had willingly let the creature take him. Most people, even some dark shamans would instantly run from the winged creature, however Tlaloc knew perfectly well that this creature was his only way to freedom. The creature flew over the prison and towards a nearby cliff. As the creature landed, Tlaloc saw two figures. One was a young boy about 13 years old with dark black hair, the belt, feather, and jungle paint of a dark shaman but the boy lacked the skull so he had guessed that this boy was an apprentice since apprentices wore no skull and ordinary dark shamans wore a crown of bones from the animal that a apprentice must kill before his promotion from apprentice to ordinary, finally a master dark shaman wore the skull of the animal that they had killed at apprenticeship.

However the second figure was more familiar. That figure was none other then the very person who had created dark juju powers in the first place. Dark juju himself. The boy walked towards him and threw a red powder on the seal which soon vanished when it came in contact with the powder. Tlaloc gave an evil grin for he knew what was happening. The world would soon pay for imprisoning him and dark juju.

* * *

**Hope U all enjoyed my second chapter ^^ it was really fun to make but it took a long time XD.**


	3. The begining of an alliance

**Hiya im bak. If u notice some missing words then im sry for that ^_^; something happened when I posted it. Due to a great idea from AquaMoonlight, I shall add two characters to the story. They came from Tak 3 and they were in the great juju challenge but When they appear in this story then u'll know who they are. The chapter they will appear in will be...this one the monkey that Jeera owns will be in the story becuz an anon character wanted the monkey known as well I don't know what the monkey is called =( if u know what the monkeys name is then can u tell me. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

At a secret base placed in the mountains: The group of three dark controllers had entered the base that was hidden by an illusion spell, which made the opening look like a pool of lava so they did not need to worry about travelers squealing to other tribes about where they were. Tlaloc was impressed by the sudden alliance with dark juju himself. He however felt no care for the young boy for he was nothing more then an apprentice.

As if he was reading Tlaloc's mind, dark juju spoke out in a low voice." I know the kid looks like nothing but he is still a follower of my power." Tlaloc was slightly embarrassed by what dark juju had said. He decided to try to act tough to the more powerful of the two.

"I'll try to remember that." Dark juju looked towards the apprentice. "Go and get those two idiots now, and if they refuse to come then remind them who sent you." When dark juju had said "remind them who sent you" he had pointed to himself with his thumb. The apprentice put on a look that said "what ever" but the boy had said "Yes Master." and had trudged off to a long hall in the secret base.

When the boy had left, Tlaloc began to speak to is ever so powerful master. "How did you escape the juju prison you were placed in?" After the great juju challenge, dark juju was placed in juju prison for not only stepping in for a mortal, but also for attempt at killing the leading team, team pupununu . Dark juju had scoffed at the answer. "Did you really think that I would stay in there for two long. I had built up my energy and broke free myself."

Tlaloc nodded at what the juju had said. "what about the boy. What's he doing here." Dark juju had a look of disgust on his face. "I saved that boy from an eternity of working as a scribe, he claims is name is Grudon and it seems that working for a more powerful person and being born without knowing his mother and instead being raised by is rather disgrace of a father has drove him to worship the only juju that truly cared for him, me."

Tlaloc nodded in agreement for he had worshipped the dark master at a young age as well, he had even become an apprentice for a dark shaman who had no care for the young Tlaloc. His master had questioned his loyalty to dark juju, so Tlaloc proved it. On the day of his advancements from apprentice to ordinary shaman, he had lied about killing the horned man-eating eagle and had pointed towards the area where the not so dead carnivor had resided in. After the creature had devoured his master, he had used that as a distraction to shoot a toxin blast at the bird.

He had then stolen all of his master stuff including his scrolls and spell books and when he had placed the crown of bones on his head, he had said to the deceased master "Have I proven my loyalty now?" The boy had come back and plodding slowly behind him were two figures. One figure was tall, thin and had a bat like mask that covered his eye's and the back of his head. He also wore two shoulder blades that had spikes on them, they were strapped together by two straps that formed an X when they crossed.

In the middle of the X was a larger spike. He also wore a purple cape that was mutilated from thousands of battles. This was the clothing of a dark mist warrior. The other was a short and stocky man with a green tint to his skin. Unlike his taller partner, he wore no mask but instead had red jungle paint painted around his eye's like Tlaloc. He had purple hair that was tied into a rat-tail that stuck upwards by a bone that came from a small animal.

He wore no shirt but he did wear dark pants like his partner. This was the clothing of a dark mist shaman. The two figures were known as Bartog, being the warrior, and Crug, being the shaman. Tlaloc had an evil grin on his face, this time no one would stop them, especially not that foolish apprentice, Tak.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed making this as much as I did ^^.If there are any mistakes please tell me.**


	4. The begining of the awful

**I have bad news. I noticed another mistake in this story so Im still trying to fix it. The name of the monkey is going to be Windsor becuz an anon wanted it to be Windsor. Any way like earlier if u notice any thing please tell me.**

* * *

In the Pupununu village: Jibolba was speaking to Tak. "I really think that you should be practicing your spirit strike and your thunder strike. The spirits that you have summoned have been more troublesome then they are suppose to be. And I am pretty sure that the thunder is suppose to travel from you and into the enemy.

Not return back to you." Tak looked towards his uncle. "I'll work on it later okay Jibolba. Right now im just trying to relax after that horrible experience with that crazy lady." Jibolba put on a look of distaste on his face. " That woman was not crazy Tak and you know it." Tak scoffed at his uncles response. "She thought that a nerbil was hiding under her bed and eating her spare blankets.

Im pretty sure that if a nerbil really was there, then it would have gone after her instead of a bunch of old blankets." Jibolba had to admit that the woman was… mildly paranoid. Especially if she thought that a nerbil was under her bed, after they have all been sealed back into the eternal prison…..in another dimension.

But instead of swallowing his pride and admitting that Tak was right, he instead walked away without another word. Tak put on a look of confidence because he knew very well what Jibolba was thinking and he layed back down into his recliner chair and looked towards the center of his village and breathed in an air of satisfaction .

It's hard to believe that three years ago, this place had the number of three human's. Now it was crowded with men and woman trying to go on with there lives. He looked towards the chief who kept looking towards what used to be the rhino's kennel which held the village's rhino which was now free to roam around the village, but long story short, the rhino some how got lost and the chief kept searching for his rhino that had escaped.

The thing that confused Tak was that the rhino's purpose was unknown to anybody, but that's a story for later. Tak looked towards other villagers and nearby sheep and then he looked towards one of his best friends and one of the few girls that doesn't drool over the newest rhino skin purse, the opportunity to be the next ms. Pupununu, and the chance to follow the most muscular warrior in hopes that he will notice her.

This different girl's name is Jeera. She was also with her pet monkey, Windsor. Jeera looked pretty happy. She was either happy about the fact that Zaria was on a 5 month trip on a sacred and magical journey, (She was searching for a future husband.) or she was happy that we didn't have any type of problems for 3 months.

Other then the rhino thing, everything was calm…except for Jibolba who could never learn how to relax, he always thought that something bad would happen and he's currently trying to teach Tak how to sense dark magic. He was pretty good at it now, he could sense dark magic when it was nearby but the sad thing was that he could only sense one person with dark energy so if he did sense dark energy, then he would have to be prepared for the attack.

Tak closed his eye's when he felt this dark energy nearby. The energy was pretty weak but he made sure to prepare for a fight because you never knew with darkness. When the threat showed its face, he tried to stifle a laugh. It was just Crug. The dark shaman that could turn frog's into women but with frog faces.

The shaman that was betrayed by his own partner who somehow became dark partners again (the best of friends in the entire dark world). This was all that was here? Tak finally couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Crug looked angry, well in a Crug sorta way. He spoke up. " Why are you laughing at me?"

Tak wiped away the tears of laughter from his eye's and replied . "I thought a actual threat was coming but then it turned out to be you." Tak then went back to laughing. Crug spoke up. " Well, I think that you should be surrendering to me or else." Tak was curious now. " Or else what?" Crug put on the most evil face that any Crug could make.

" I'll destroy this entire village." At the very moment, every single villager burst out laughing. Crug was outraged now. "Stop laughing at me, there's no reason for any of you to be laughing." Then Windsor copied is loop tailed cousin and threw a coconut at Crug. Then the villagers laughed harder now that they had a reason to laugh.

Crug was now very angry but then he simply calmed down. "Okay so you all want to laugh at me fine." Crug shot a dark flare into the sky and waited there. All of a sudden, nightmarish creatures attacked the village and chasing villagers. Tak kept fighting these monsters but they eventually they all tackled him until they formed a giant dark pile.

The creatures had thought that they had crushed the powerful shaman but then Tak showed them why he was the mighty warrior by knocking them all off with a knock back spell and then firing a fire ball at them. Tak expected Crug to have a terrified look on his face which made him smirk, but instead it was Tak with the terrified look on his face while Crug was smirking.

All the villagers had done the same thing and even Jeera, the girl without fear, had shown a sign of fear that she had never shown before. The reason that the moon juju was almost killed and the reason why the world was almost consumed by darkness . And along with this reason was a worse reason. The reason why the world had darkness in the first place. Tak was starring right at the face of Tlaloc and dark juju. Tlaloc spoke in his normal and dark voice. " Well, you've been enjoying the peace that you made haven't you boy. It a shame that its about to end in darkness."

* * *

**Sry that's it been so long but I was enjoying some stuff at home like games, if any words are gone tell me okay. I also decided to get rid of the long rhino story XD.**


	5. The begining of a challenge

**I'm bak and um wait did I already say something like this. Any way I have decided to write my 5 chapter to burn off some time ^_^. My boredom is your new chapter.**

* * *

Still in the Pupununu village: Tak couldn't believe it, two of his worst enemies Dark juju and Tlaloc, were here. Tlaloc spoke to Crug. "Go out and help the others, got it?" Crug looked sad. " But I wanna see them die." Dark juju hated whiners, which allowed dark juju to quietly say…."GO NOW."

Crug looked scared and ran off to help the "others". Tlaloc decided to speak to his arch enemy. " So Tak, happy to see us, your best friends." Tak couldn't close his mouth. He was to surprised. Dark Juju spoke to the young hero. "Close your mouth boy, your letting drool and fear come out." Tak shock was replaced by confidence.

"What are you all doing here, came to get your butts kicked again." Tlaloc couldn't help but laugh. "Little Tak, believing he could beat anybody." Tak smirked. "I don't believe I could beat you, I know I can beat you, all of you." Tlaloc laughed louder. "Fine then, but I assure you that you won't be fighting us, no, You will be fighting my new apprentice.

Grudon, come face that slave boy I was telling you about." At that moment, a boy about 13 years of age came by. Tak kinda felt insulted, they were having a 13 year old face him, then again, Tak knew from experience not to judge a book by its cover, sorta like how no one expected a 10 year old boy single-handedly save the world and then 3 years later, compete in the Juju challenge.

Tlaloc must have read Tak's thoughts or something because he responded to Tak. "I suggest you take him more as a threat because this boy is very special, but tell me, do you think that the very son of the Moon Juju is special?" Tak and every single Pupununu villager was shocked. Even though Juju's were considered better then mortals, they could still fall in love with a mortal.

They could also have children with them, sometimes Juju and sometimes human. Juju's with a human parent usually look at things through a humans perspective but humans with a Juju parent have amazing powers. Tak doesn't usually see demi- Juju's but when he does, he thinks of it as a big deal, even if it's a pathetic Juju, but this time he wasn't excited, he was scared, the moon juju's human son was about to fight him and wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Grudon smirked. "I won't give him the satisfaction of fighting the Moon Juju's son, I want to see just how worthy he is to face me." At that moment, he mumbled a spell and a bunch of ordinary and innocent rocks turned into evil stone soldiers with stone wings and stone horns, with stone swords.

Tak was kinda happy, he didn't need to face the Moon Juju's son. He casted a grapple spell and zipped a stone soldier right towards him only to be destroyed with Tak's staff. A Soldier tried to stab him but then he cast a freeze spell and snapped him in half. He then knocked the head of a soldier and then kicked one in the abdomen which made the soldier crumble to dust.

The last soldier ran right behind him and slashed at his head but Tak ducked and then smacked the soldier with his staff. Tak was un impressed, he expected more of a challenge but he guessed he was about to face it. Grudon looked like he was ready to face him when Tlaloc spoke up. "Grudon, don't bother wasting your energy on the slave boy, if he can find our hide out, then he will be worthy of you."

Grudon smirked. "I guess so, besides I think he's busy." Tak was now curious. "Busy with what?" All of a sudden Tlaloc ripped a hole through the dimensions and a nerbil army came pouring out. "Busy with that haaaaahahahahahahahaha." The carnivorous monsters rampaged the village hunting down anything with a pulse.

Tak and the rest of the warriors tried to deal with the problem but by the time they had saved the village, the evil alliance escaped, but Tak knew that they couldn't have gotten far so he chased after them, but when he got to the edge of the village, he saw that the ground was dug up. He knew that this was the work of Crug and possibly Bartog but what did they dig out of the ground. Sadly they didn't dig anything out, they had planted something and it only took Tak one minute to figure out that they had planted magic Nubu plants which looked like they were pretty hungry. "I guess they got away…..for now. Until then, I'll deal with these plants.

* * *

**Left ya at a cliff hanger didn't I :D . Sry for keeping you all at suspense but on the bright side, if im taking to long then you know im thinking about more chapters…or pancakes. Depends on wat day it is.**


	6. The begginning of a team

**I've finally made my new chapter. For those who are confused about Tak's age, its 13.**

* * *

Yes we are still in the pupununu village: Tak was still dealing with the nubu plants circling the village. Thank juju that he was fighting the last one. Sadly, this one was much bigger and stronger. In fact Tak was being strangled by its vines and at the same time, holding back its mouth with his staff.

But he wasn't worried, Lok was coming back from his journey….for food for the village. He might have forgotten the food but at least he might help him with this plant. On the horizon, he saw the muscle headed man approaching. He walked up to Tak and the nubu plant and spoke up. " Hey Tak, are you busy?"

Tak couldn't believe what he just heard. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, DON"T YOU THINK IM WORKING ON SOMETHING!" Lok didn't look shocked. " Well when your finished I need your help." Tak made a face. " Lok, if you help me then maybe I could help you sooner." Lok looked bored.

"Nah, I don't wanna get in your way." Tak was able to break through the plants grasp and deal a heavy blow to its face. Lok put on a smile. "well now that your done, I want you to go to some of my admires and talk about how I taught you everything you know." Tak look bored as well. " Why would I do that?"

Lok spoke down to Tak. "You know, to make people admire both of us more." Tak look frustrated. "How will I look cooler?" At this point Lok was desperate. He actually started begging. "Please Tak, just do this one thing for me, I promise you'll get prai… er prai…..ummmmmm." "Are you trying to say praised?"

"YEAH. Please do this for me Tak." Tak was just about to agree to Lok's begging but he remembered the main problem. "listen Lok, I don't have time for this, I have to deal with Tlaloc again, he teamed up with Dark juju, Bartog and Crug and this kid named Grudon but get this he's the moon juju's son.

Lok looked scared at first but then he got braver. "feh, I could probably take care of all of them with my hands behind my back." "Sure you could. If you want to come with me to can." Lok sighed. "Well since you can't stop begging me to help you, I'll come along but just for your sake." Tak sighed. "Fine but don't mess anything up."

Lok was starting to get annoying. " That is if you don't mess things up first." Jeera and Windsor walked up to Tak. "We're coming to." Tak was caught of guard from this. " But Jeera, you've never tried to save the world with me, you could get hurt." Jeera punched Tak in the arm. "I can handle anything that comes our way, maybe even better then you."

Tak put on a sly grin. " Fine But if any trouble comes by that you can't handle, you just call for me, okay." Jeera had smirked. " You do the same." And off our heroes were about to go off when all of a sudden Jibolba and the rest of the high pupununu council came, which was made up of old people.

Lok screamed. "AHHHH OLD PEOPLE." Lok ran behind a rock to avoid the council. Tak spoke. "Jibolba please don't tell me your coming too." Jibolba looked at Tak. "Tak, your not going out to fight ." Tak was really shocked. "Wah why? I fought them before." "Yes you did but when they were working alone, but they are on a team now and I don't think you can handle that, your not going."

"But Jibolba I…." "No Tak this is to dangerous, let the pupununu soldiers deal with this." "But they can't handle this, they can't even use magic." "I've made up my Mind Tak, this is the right choice." Tak walked away looking angry. "Sorry Jibolba but I'm going one way or another."

* * *

**Well I'm finally finished with this chapter, like I said, I made a new chapter.**


	7. The beginning of a rebel

**Okay, it has been a while but I don't know how long, let me check when I last updated. 2010...It has been three years now and I feel really guilty. But I don't have much to say other than sorry so here goes the next chapter.**

It was the middle of the night and Tak was just laying down on his bed. He can't believe Jibolba wouldn't allow him to fight this menace. It was true that some of the warriors knew magic, but he was the Champion, shouldn't he be going instead? Lok, walked into the room.

"Hey buddy, sorry about you not going to fight off this new alliance...thing, but it's only for warriors with experience."

"That is a big N O little guy. Were you trained in the combat arts by Jibolba?"

"Yes, after fighting Tlaloc for the first time."

"Well, have you ever fought off a nubu plant?"

"Yes, not counting today, I've fought and killed Twelve."

"Well has anyone ever given you a reward for your heroism, like me?"

"Actually yes. Their over there actually." Lok looked dumbfounded.

"Well, do you have muscles like yours truly?" Lok got him there, he didn't have the muscles.

"Sorry, but that's what you need Tak. Later." Lok ran down stairs, ready for battle. Tak sighed. It wasn't fair, he did have experience with this, he could handle this. It wasn't even much of a threat.

Two black mists, one of which was a ridiculous shaman, Tlaloc, is worst enemy...the most evilest of all Jujus, and a kid...who was the son of the most powerful Juju...Maybe it wasn't so easy. Jibolba walked in, sympathizing with Tak.

"Hey Tak, I know you want to face this, but it is too risky."

"I know, but I can handle it why don't you trust me?"

"You are very powerful Tak, but we need warriors Tak, people with who have proven to be able to face such threats without hesitation."

"Than why did you send Lok?"

"What!? I did no such thing! He left with he warriors?!"

"Yes."

"Oh by the all mighty Jujus, he's going to be the death of me, I just know it." jibolba moved as fast as his old frame would allow, in a vain attempt to chase his surrogate nephew. It lightened Tak's mood for a while, though he still thought he should be the one to go as well. A tapping noise was coming from his window. He walked up to it and saw Jeera throwing pebbles at it.

When she saw him, she waved and smirked. Tak smirked as well, knowing very well what was going to happen next.


End file.
